Dissolution of the United States of America
The Dissolution of the United States of America is a major historical event that occurred in the early 21st century when the U.S. fell. The former superpower was soon succeeded by several nations which claimed sovereignty by either the entire or parts of the former lands of the U.S. Generally, most of these "successors" have overlapped areas which often lead to disputes. The decline in power of the United States of America started to begin in the year of 2004 and completely dissolved by the year 2006. Factors There were many factors that played a role on the decay of the United States of America: #Economic recession #Military competition #Internal revolt #Too many people to rule over #Opposition from non-Westerners #Disease #Numerous secessions of various non-recognized states #Loss of allies as they also dissolve #Lack of support Successors Feel free to add your nation if it is part or entirely part of the former lands of the United States of America. #United S of America #Seattle #United States of JBR #NCR Union #Disneyland Republic #Union of Midway Status is disputed as the Union of Midway only controls Midway Atoll. They only claim sovereignty over Midway Atoll. #United States2000 #The Tiberian Empire #ADude #The Deltoran Republic Causes The causes that led to the dissolution of the U.S. remains controversial among scholars although most agreed that the economic crisis, wars, and subsequent riots led to the collapse of the American Empire. Because of this, many cities became city-states that often warred over each other. Over the course of development, some city-states would unite as one. Several countries claim to be the complete leader over the entire U.S. while others are more restricted to a smaller region. Despite these disputes, nearly all of these nations live peacefully with and over each other. This constantly confuses the peoples of overlapped nations however, not knowing who to serve or submit. Unification of the U.S. Although the complete unification of the U.S. has been proposed or attempted, no country has successfully conquered all of the former lands of U.S. and because of this, many will claim all of the land without any actual attempt to unify all of the U.S. because of the fear of war and lack of support by local people and leaders. Solution to Unification As proposed by several scholars and cartographers, sovereign states that existed and claimed a particular land first would have the right to claim all their lands as theirs. However, this may not be the case as a younger nation may have a better economy, military, or government and could also be backed up by other nations. Although the true way to identify which country is the true sovereign state remains under the debate, many countries try to create factbooks to make themselves more known to others (doing this would allow others to support that country over lesser known countries). Category:Nations of North America Category:Disputed territories Category:JBR Category:United S of America Category:Robertography Category:History